


The Man With The Child In His Eyes

by Ineffablenat



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Child raising, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Parting Ways Ending (Life is Strange 2), Post-Parting Ways Ending (Life is Strange 2), Raising a Child, Sean and Finn trying their best, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablenat/pseuds/Ineffablenat
Summary: Sean and Finn never thought they would become fathers to a young child one night during a skype call with Daniel, and I'm not talking about Daniel
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Man With The Child In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in sooooo long, So I hope you all will enjoy this one!

It’s the late evening and Sean and Finn are on a video call with Daniel

  
“oh I wanted to show you this…uhh damn it where did I put it?” “Hold on, I think I left it downstairs lemme go get it” Finn says as he gets out of his seat and walks to the stairs.

  
“Oh okay” Daniel says

  
As Finn reaches down stairs and starts to look around for the object he hears some sort of quiet bangs on the door thinking it maybe just be some kids nearby messing around maybe playing ding dong ditch

  
Finn gets the door and started off with “hah real fun-...” then looks down to a tiny child holding a small blanket shivering Finn crouches down to the unknown child

  
“hey little buddy what are you doing out here” toddler stares at him confused not knowing a clue what came out of the tall pale tattooed man, then Finn realize the child

doesn’t know Jack shit what he’s saying because he’s speaking to the child in English

  
“Umm Finn honey! what’s the hold up?” Sean yelled from upstairs as he waits for a response from Finn

  
“Uh Sean? Finn?” Daniel is heard from the laptop

  
“Oh! Sorry enano” Sean says as he walks back over to the webcam

  
“We gotta go, I’ll try to call you back later ”

  
“Wait Sean!” last thing heard before Sean disconnects the call and shuts the laptop

  
Sean walks down the stairs as he reaches the bottom he spots Finn crouched down wonder what the hell is taking him so damn long

  
“shit... umm uno es sta tu mama?” Finn said in his broken Spanish just after Finn finishes

  
another voice comes close to them

  
“Finn what’s the hold up?, Who’s at the door?” He just look down in silence as he stares at the small toddler with big eyes staring back at him giving him an old memory of his

8 year old self with 1 year old Daniel just after Karen had left them but the toddler seems a bit older maybe around 3-4 ish

  
“umm..Sean?” Finn breaks the silence

  
“Uhh..yeah we should really get him inside”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's a really short chapter, I just had the urge to post this fic for while now


End file.
